Daughters and Lords
by lilylunapotter13
Summary: Previously "I can't be his Daughter! No way". Jenny Potter finds a home she didn't think existed; and another she didn't want to find. Set in 5th year. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Good news and Bad News

Chapter 1: Good News and Bad news

**Hi everyone! ok well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it... Please have faith in me! And please review!**

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Sad, but true.**

I ran through the streets of Little Whingey, my red hair streaming behind me. After running for three days from London to here, I must have looked like a crazy girl. With sticks and leaves in my hair, scratches on my face and on my arms, it was no wonder too. But my pursuers wouldn't stop for anything.

Why were they after me? I didn't do anything. I wasn't anyone special. I was anyone royal. My name was Vanessa Fairhest. I am 15 years old. I lived any ordinary life in London with my mum and my dad. Well, they weren't really my parents. I was adopted. But whatever. It shouldn't have mattered.

I turned up a street called Privet drive. There was a loud pop, but I took no notice of it as I ran down the street. The rest of the occupants of Privet Drive noticed, though. A boy of about 15 – my age, I noticed – stood suddenly from a row of flowers and hit his head on the window sill. When I saw him, I stopped suddenly. I had seen this boy before. Where, I had no clue. But it was important. I remembered that.

The boy took in my appearance carefully. Before he could say anything, a large, fat man poked his head out of the window, and told the boy, to come inside. To the rest of the street, he said something about a gunshot, and how he was scared by it. I didn't pay attention. That boy… Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar?

Someone grabbed my arm. I jumped and screamed, afraid of my pursuers. It was just an old lady.

"Come inside. I'll protect you." She said. Speechless, I nodded and went with her quickly, checking behind me for my pursuers.

Inside the lady's house, I went to the couch and sat down gratefully. I hadn't sat down in three days. The old lady came up to me and said, "What's your name, child?"

"Vanessa Fairhest." Stupid, I know, giving your name to a stranger. But I knew in my gut I could trust this lady.

"Pleased to meet you, Vanessa. My name is Mrs. Figg. I have some good news for you, and some bad news for you."

"Start with the good news, please." How much worst could this day get?

"You are a witch. I do not know your parentage, but it is obvious if you have lots of Death Eaters following you."

"Say what now?"

"Death Eaters. Followers of You-Know-Who."

"Who's that?"

"Never mind. Its not important. The bad news is that the only person who can still do magic just Disapparated, so we have to hurry and make sure Harry is okay."

"Who's Harry?"

"The boy who you saw outside."

"Oh. What could happen to him?"

"Your pursuers could catch him."

Oh boy. This day was _so_ not going very well.


	2. Dementors and Greetings

Chapter 2: Dementors

**Hi people! Again... well I am very pruod of myself today, because I wrote another chapter! Please tell me what you think! And please dont give up on me yet, because i am absolutely horrible at starting stories, so let me get the ball rolling, and I promise it will get better!**

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or the plot line, or the characters, expect for Vanessa, Amanda, Grace, Thomas and all the other people from Vanessa's old life.**

As Mrs. Figg and I walked to the house where I saw the black-haired boy, I thought about how my life had changed in the past few days. Four days ago, I had been at school in London, with my friends Amanda and Grace. Nothing weird had happened. But…

-FLASHBACK-

"_Nessy! Can you lend me your science homework? I forgot to do mine!" Grace had pleaded. _

_I groaned. "Grace, how many times have you actually done your homework?"_

"_Ummm…"_

"_That's what I thought."_

_I pushed my homework across the table to her as she smiled gratefully in my direction. I turned back to the English essay I was working on when someone taped my shoulder. I jumped, surprised, and turned. It was Thomas, the guy who was crushing on me. He was also the biggest jerk on the planet. _

"_Go away, Thomas."_

"_Aw, that's no way to be. Come on, just kiss me already."_

"_I said go away!"_

_As I shouted this, he jumped, and jumped back far. Like he had jumped from a spring board and landed in the back of the room on his but. I laughed, but didn't realize that the rest of the class was staring at me like I was a freak._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That had been unusual. But other stuff like that had happened too. Like Jeffrey's pencil case hovering in the air when he tried to throw it at me, and the tree branch falling on Anna when she scared me. I hadn't thought about it until now. Weird.

We had reached Harry's house. Mrs. Figg was about to knock on the door, when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Look." I said, pointing to the end of the street. The boy had just rounded the corner.

"Shot. Let's follow him."

She set of at a brisk pace. I followed unwillingly. I had a bad feeling about this. We walked on for a while, taking detours so he wouldn't notice us. When I finally saw him again, I screamed.

"What?" Mrs. Figg said. Then she saw what I was looking at, and cursed.

Three hooded figures were grouped around two boys. One of them I recognized as the Harry – the black-haired boy. The other was a stranger.

But was frightened me the most was the hooded figures. My pursuers.

As always when I was around them, I felt the hopeless despair spread through me. But I learned that if I tried to think of happy things, the feeling would lessen. I thought about my friends and my family. That always worked. But now there was a new feeling to it. A feeling like I could make my pursuers go away if I wanted. But I was missing something. I knew it. Then I remembered what Mrs. Figg had told me. I was a witch. So, if the fairy tales were true, I'd need a wand.

"Do you have a wand?" I whispered to Mrs. Figg. She smiled, and guiltily brought out a long, polished piece of wood.

"I'm not supposed to, because I'm a Squib, but I have one anyways. Why?" She whispered back.

"I took the wand from her, and signaled to her to be quiet. I held the wand, and let my instincts take over. M hand moved on it's own and I said loudly, "Expecto Patronum!" I didn't even know what I was saying, but as I watched, a shape made of light came out of the wand and shped into a snake. It slithered to the hooded figures, and as the snake approached them, they fled in panic. I realized that there was another light shape with my snake – a stag. The stag galloped back to the balck haired boy as my snake slithered back to me. I reached to touch it, and it vanished.

Mrs. Figg was walking to the boys. Harry was trying to pick up the other boy to no avail. I ran over and helped. There was a ringing in my ears, and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I summed up the energy to stick out my hand and say, "Hi. I'm Vanessa Fairhest." He grabbed my hand and said, "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I said. Then I passed out.

**So... How do you like it? I love it when you guys review stuff! And, by the way, I know that Draco hasn't entered the story yet, but he will. Dont worry, Draco Fans. I will not disappoint you.**


	3. Knowledge of Me

Chapter 3: Knowledge of Me

**Hi! Again... wow! Three chapters posted in one day... I am so proud of myself! But I said that in the last chapter to so... Anyways do you guys like it? Keep reading! I need people to review so that I dont get deppressed and stop writing. Next time I need at least 10 reviews to submit the next chapter! So review please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the plot line. Only the characters I made up.**

As I regained consciousness, my brain was confused. Why was I in this dark, dinghy room? Why am I here? Where am I? What happened? Who are these people looking at me?

I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed my eyes. There were five people leaning over me. I only recognized Harry Potter, with his untidy black hair and round glasses. I noticed from this close that his eyes were the same shade of green as mine. Huh. Then there was a boy with short red hair, lanky frame and blue eyes, a girl with brushy brown hair, sharp facial features and brown eyes, a woman with the same red hair as the boy, but with brown eyes and a man with long black hair and deep black eyes that made me think of a well. Again I got the feeling that I had seen the man before somewhere, but I wasn't quite as sure as with Harry.

They all seemed to be in deep conversation, not noticing that I was awake. I stayed silent to listen.

"… can't trust her, Mrs. Weasley, we don't know where she comes from, who she is, anything. She just appears, running down a street looking like a tramp, then saves Harry's life with a snake patronus? Not trust worthy, if you ask me." The girl said.

"Hermione, you said it yourself – she saved Harry's life. If she was an enemy, she would have let the Dementors get him. And Mrs. Figg said that she said that the Dementors were the guys pursuing her." The red hair boy said.

"I agree with Ron. I know her from somewhere. I haven't seen her eyes yet, but something tells me that she's…" The black haired man looked at me to find me staring at him intently. "Oh sweet Lily!" he exclaimed.

Everyone jumped when he said that, and looked at me. I was suddenly very uncomfortable; they had, after all, been talking about whether I was trustworthy or not. I looked at the brown-hair girl they had called Hermione with narrowed eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Hi." I said, wanting to break the tension. I realized that these people were all wizards, or witches, so I would rather break the tension so that I wasn't turned to a toadstool. "I'm awake."

They all laughed nervously, except for the black-haired man. He looked as though he were about to cry. I cocked my head at him.

"What?" I said. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened, and had to hide a giggle when everyone else's eyes bulged out of their heads.

When he pulled back, he said, laughing, "I haven't seen you in fourteen years. I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. And I'm your godfather."

It was my turn to look incredulous. "Wait wait wait. You are Sirius Black. The escaped criminal! And now your telling me that you are also my godfather? How is that possible? I don't even know who my real parents are. What?"

Harry's eyes were also going crazy. He was turning from me to Sirius and back again. After I had finished my rant, he said, "No way, Sirius. That's crazy. You have got to be joking. She can't be…" He stared at me, then the rest of my observers cut in.

"What? Really? That's impossible, Sirius! How could the wizarding world not known about this? It would have been in the records and everything!" The woman said.

"No way. That's not fair. Harry, if this is your sister, how is she so…" the red haired boy called Ron said. He was cut off.

"Ron! Don't be rude! But Sirius, how…?" Hermione said, elbowing Ron in the ribs. He let out a gasp of air.

"Guys!" I nearly screamed. They all shut up fast. I sat up in my bed. "Someone explain this to me. I am so confused right now."

Everyone looked at Sirius, so he explained. "Well, as I said earlier, you are my goddaughter. Harry, here, is my godson. You two are twins. Molly," he addressed the red hair woman, "Lily and James kept… Vanessa… hidden from St. Mungo's because they didn't want anyone to know. The only people who knew about her were me, Dumbledore and …" he became lost in thought. His face then took on a horrified expression.

"And…?" I prodded.

"Peter Pettigrew." Everyone gasped. I didn't understand what this meant to everyone, but to me, it didn't mean anything.

"What's so bad about Peter Pettigrew? Why are you all looking like there is a big mistake?"

Sirius then took out a crumpled piece of newspaper. The pictures were moving, but I didn't notice that at first. The man on the front page…

"Why is there a picture – a _moving _picture – of my grade three English teacher on the cover of that newspaper?"

"That man isn't an English teacher. He is a traitor, and a servant of Lord Voldemort."

**Again, I said it before but PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 10 TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	4. Memories

Chapter 4

Everyone exchanged knowing glances at that, but I was still confused. Why did everyone keep mentioning this stupid Lord Voldemort person? And I still wanted to know about Mr. Scott, and why he was in the wizarding papers. Heck I still wanted to know about this magic business.

"So who is this Lord Voldemort person?" I asked, expecting the answer to be some sort of Politian. That's who all the bad guys are these days. Especially in the real world.

What I wasn't expecting was that half the people in the room either jumped, or shuddered or even gave a small scream. Respectively, the red haired woman jumped, the Hermione girl shuddered, and Ron gave a small scream. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to stop from bursting into hysterical laughter. Harry and Sirius didn't do anything though, Harry was still looking like someone had shocked him with an electrical wire, and Sirius was thoughtful. I found myself wondering what could possibly have happened to Sirius Black. I mean, I knew him as an escaped criminal. But now he was my godfather, and by the looks of it, a very good, kind man. What could have happened to him that was so bad that they had to send him to prison?

"Voldemort," Harry said, quietly, "is a very bad, dark wizard, with the intentions of taking over the world, and enslaving muggles and creating, what is in his mind, the perfect world for wizards."

"Okay. What I got from that sentence was: bad dark wizard, take over world. So mind explaining the other parts that I didn't quite catch?"

Everyone smirked at my response. Harry said, "Muggles are non- magic people, like your par- I mean, friends. Voldemort hates muggles; he thinks they are impure, and deserved to be enslaved. He believes that the perfect world for wizards would be to have only pureblood marriages."

"What's pureblood?"

"When a person comes from a line of only wizards. Like, when no muggles are involved in the… reproductive cycle."

That time I actually did burst into hysterical laughter, as did the other people in the room. Harry blushed, and stuck his hands in his pockets. My laughter died right then; I had the same nervous habit. And my face also flushed that deep crimson red whenever I was embarrassed. And my eyes were the same green, if not green-er. And our eyes were the same shape. And I could tell that we would be the same height if I stood up.

My eyes widened, and I gasped.

"I remember."

The sound of my voice silenced the laughter that was echoing around the room. Everybody was looking at me curiously, except for Sirius. His eyes widened in horror of what he could see happening in my mind.

I closed my eyes as the memories flooded back to me…

_It was cold that night. Little Jennifer Potter was sitting beside her twin brother, Harry, as her father made funny lights come out of his wand. They both squealed with glee, and attempted to catch the lights, unaware of the strange man with a hooded face walking slowly closer to their house. James Potter didn't notice it either, and Lily Potter was too busy in the kitchen to realize the danger that was silently approaching them._

_Suddenly the door shot open, and a blast of cold, crisp autumn air rushed into the quaint house. Lily ran in, screamed and grabbed her two children, while James prepared to fight the strange man without a wand. As little Jennifer was hauled upstairs with her mum, she saw a flash of green light and her precious daddy fall to the ground. _

_Lily put Harry in the crib, and ran with Jennifer to the nearby closet and put the girl gently in a blanket. She whispered gently to her daughter, "Don't be afraid. Be strong. Mummy and Daddy love you. Don't let him find you. Be soft. You'll be safe. I promise." _

_With a last peck on the head from her mum, little Jenny was quiet like her mummy asked. She looked into the darkness of the closet. The dark had never scared her like it had to Harry. She was stronger than Harry, and in her infantile mind, she was proud of herself. She was strong. She was soft. And she was going to be safe._

_Outside the closet door, Jenny heard the sound of a cloak swishing up the stairs. She wanted to cry out, but mummy had told her to be soft, so she was. She heard the cloak swish to the room with her brother in it. Her brother. Harry. The strange man was going into the room with her brother. And her mummy. Little Jenny was scared now, but not for herself. She wanted that strange man to get of the room with her brother ad her mummy in it, and go away and never come back. But it didn't. And Jenny was scared._

_The swishing stopped in the room. She heard her mummy's voice: "Please, not Harry! Take me, take me instead!" She heard the chuckle that followed and the words murmured and a scream. Jenny could not stop herself this time. She was so terrified, and so scared for her family, that she let out one little squeak that wasn't even heard over the wind rushing through the house. Normally, her mummy would come wherever she was to comfort little Jenny and make sure that she was alright. But no one came for her._

_There was a pause in the room now. The strange man was still there, and Jenny wondered what was happening. Where was her mummy? Was Harry still safe? _

_There were words more powerfully spoken that time, and she knew without being told that it was the strange man that said the words. There was a bright green light, more luminous than the ones that daddy made, but it didn't last long, not even half as long as the ones daddy made. And there was two screams uttered at the same time. One of them was one she had lived all her life with, even though her life hadn't being very long yet. Jenny always knew when Harry was in pain, and right then his scream was louder than ever. The other scream was a foreign sound to her baby ears. But again, she knew, without anyone telling her. It was the strange man's scream._

_The house blow apart a split second after that, and little Harry was discovered in the autumn leaves an hour or two later. The monstrously big man took the little baby and brought him to Albus Dumbledore, who was waiting for him at Privet Drive. _

_It was only the next day, when the muggles came to inspect the scene that they found a shivering, crying baby girl, and they took her to the orphanage. The next day, a couple arrived, and they took her and called her Vanessa instead. It was repeated so often to her that little Jenny forgot what her real name even was. So she became Vanessa._

I opened my eyes forcefully and looked around, breathing hard. Everyone was looking at me, and everyone had a worried expression on their face. But my eyes were only for one person. I stared at him, and abruptly hugged him out of joy and terror and disbelief. Wet drops were making their way down my cheeks before I even realized that I was crying. But I didn't care. I had found my brother. Harry. My twin. The little boy who had shared a room with me for the first twelve months of my life.

And there was no way in hell that I was sticking with Vanessa as a name.

I sobbed in Harry's arms, as everyone looked around questioningly at Sirius. He was also crying, as he seemed to realize what I had just seen. I broke apart from Harry, who didn't really understand what had just happened, and enfolded myself into Sirius's arms. I cried out of joy for finding my family again, and Sirius was holding me up. I had never been so happy for my life.

Or so afraid.

I pulled back from Sirius, and the tears stopped rolling down my face. I finally realized what was happening in their world – _my _world. If Voldemort was back, then more that just my family could be destroyed. Everything could. My gaze hardened.

"I get it," I said. Everyone jumped to hear my voice again. I almost burst out laughing. Again.

"I understand what's going on here. Don't waste your time explaining anything but the important stuff that wizards would understand. Who's Peter Pettigrew?"

"Peter Pettigrew was one of my friends at Hogwarts. He betrayed us, and gave your parents to Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Well that's nice," I said. "What does that have to do with me?"

He was one of the only people who knew you existed. Which means Voldemort knows you exist. Which could be problematic."

"Right. So where are we?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Headquaters of the Order of the Phoenix."

I started. "That doesn't exist! I walked on Grimmauld Place everyday to get to school! There's only Number 11, and Number 13! Right?"

"Nope. You forget about magic."

"Right. So what do we do?"

"We go and fight Voldemort in our spare time."

"Sounds like fun."


End file.
